


Diggle's wake up call

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Broken Friendship, Fix It, Not for fans of John Diggle, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Takes place in 6x17 when Diggle tells Oliver he is not the hero Star City deserves. Not for fans of John Diggle.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	Diggle's wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Was on a comment thread on YouTube when I saw some Diggle fanboy try to claim that Diggle was right in 6x17. Rather than pointlessly try to reason with them, I did this instead.

Arrow lair  
Night 

Oliver waited until Diggle was finished, staring at him blankly before letting out a humorless chuckle that unnerved Diggle slightly.

“So I’m not the hero this city deserves, huh? And you are? The man who lied to me about his injury, bought drugs from Diaz, did nothing when he found out it was Diaz, all the while putting the team at risk?” Oliver asked in a low voice, wearing a blank expression as he stared at Diggle hard.

Diggle quickly realized he was no longer talking to Oliver Queen; he wasn’t even talking to the Green Arrow. No, he was talking to The Hood, the man who had survived five years of hell most people can’t even imagine and come back to save his city. And from the way he was glaring at Diggle, he was not impressed by his speech. 

“You know John, you’ve had issues with my methods since day one; you called me a murderer when you found out who I was. You encouraged me to show more restraint, so I have. You wanted me to stop killing, so I did. You wanted me to find a life outside of being the Green Arrow, so I have. But now you are telling me that suddenly, that’s not good enough for you anymore. No, now you want to be the one calling the shots,” Oliver said, his voice dripping with anger. “Tell me, when you bought drugs from Diaz, did you also get an inflated ego?”

“This has nothing to with ego,” Diggle started.

“Bull crap John!” Oliver suddenly exploded. “You were right there beside me every step of the way! You know that putting Dinah, Rene and Curtis under surveillance was our only option! You knew that if we had gone to save Vincent Sobel we would have doomed the city! And now you’re okay with letting Rene crucify me and letting hundreds, thousands of people die in order to save one man, a psychotic killer who dismisses innocent people as collateral damage at that?!”

Diggle had the decency to look ashamed as the room was filled with Oliver’s heavy breathing.

“You say that this can’t be about us, but the thing is, this is about you. You and your overinflated ego,” Oliver said angrily. “I have listened to your sage advice for over five years John but it’s not good enough for you anymore. No, you want to be the one calling the shots; you want to be in control. You don’t like my methods, fine but quite acting like this is about anything but your ego. Either get over yourself…or get out.”

Oliver then stormed out, leaving Diggle to reflect on his recent actions and words.

**Author's Note:**

> There, now I feel better.


End file.
